kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall of the Baron
By fffffplayer1 Originally posted on 28-01-2015 The Fall of the Baron Baron Typhonus looked at the Darkitect pleadingly. He was on his knees, his breath heavy. He opened his mouth. “Please!” he said in a whisper that was barely heard. The Darkitect stared at him with a look of scorn, anger and cruelty on his horrific face. There was also hatred, hatred mixed with envy even, for Typhonus was an imaginative creature. He was unaffected by his begging. “You are weak, Typhonus! Weak and soft! You still try to save those who are beyond saving. You still resist, when you know I can bend your resistance as if it was a spider web! You are a weakling and cannot stop me! You should have accepted that from the beginning. You are a fool, too! If you embrace me, you can rule together with me!” his cold voice spoke. “We both know that there is only one throne for the leader of the Maelstrom! If I gave in, I’d just become one of your monsters of tools you use till they have served their purposes!” “Fool! Don’t you realise that you have already gave in! And you couldn’t have done differently! From the moment you found the scepter you were doomed to give in!” the Darkitect responded angrily. Typhonus looked back on the painful memory when it all began. It was painful, but Typhonus didn’t avoid it! It was one of the things that reminded him who he really was! Baron Typhonus was walking on a road of soil. It was a time when he did not wear tattered ragged robes, when his top hat was not ripped all over; a time when he was clean and healthy, his goatee and sideburns prim; it was a time when he was still a Baron. He had a look of pride on his face, but he was not vain. He was a different man than the beggar-like one who faced the Darkitect. He was a man to cause awe to the beholder, but not fear like the Darkitect or pity like himself later. '' He soon reached a city. Exavier Typhonus was on the planet called Miltiregnum, a place stuck in the medieval times. There were many different lands there: Aquila, Britay, Morcia, Elepharia and many more. The four explorers had decided that each of them should look on different places, so that they were faster in their search for the Imagination Nexus. They only had two pieces of the map at the time, so they were in the search of the third and the fourth. Of course, they didn’t know at the time the fourth was in fact together with the Nexus, so that the other three together would locate the fourth and lead to the Nexus.'' '' The Baron had gone to Britay as his first stop. Now, he was entering its capital. He had been in other planets that were in the Middle Ages and wasn’t surprised by the sight of the peasants going about around him, among the stone and wooden buildings, guards at some spots, carts passing by etc. etc. He just walked towards the centre of the city where he believed there were more chances to find anything, even information.'' '' In the centre was the castle where the royals lived. He headed for it. When he reached the gate, he saw two guards on each side of it. Then, he entered.'' “Now…You will talk to me!” the Darkitect commanded Typhonus and with a raise of his staff, Typhonus shook as if he was being electrocuted or something of the sort. This time he fell down with his head. For a bit, he stayed there lying. Then, his resistance cracked. He raised his head slightly and it all slipped out of his mouth. The Baron looked for the umpteenth time at the scepter that was behind the glass of a show case. He had first noticed when he entered the room and his eyes kept tracing back to it while he conversed with the King. When he had mentioned the word Baron, they had immediately allowed him to meet with him. '' “I’m sorry, Lord Typhonus!” said his majesty “But it would seem that I can be of no help with your quest! Would you wish to spend the night in my castle? I would be glad to have you as a guest!”'' '' Exavier turned with a smile of mystery and almost evilness or mischief. It was not his usual look. But it seemed as though the scepter had a charm on him.'' '' “I regret to say I have other plans and will have to turn your generous offer down! But tell me, what is this scepter?”'' '' The King’s expression got grim “This is a relic that is in the hands of Britay for centuries! We don’t even remember its name! We keep it there for protection!”'' '' “Protection of it from people or of the people from it?”'' '' “Either! We just know it’s not good news!”'' '' “Can I see it any closer?”'' '' “I am afraid I will not allow that and I would advise you not to take interest in it!”'' '' “Alright then! I think then that this is goodbye!” said the Baron disappointedly.'' '' However, at the same moment he thought he heard some whisper. It sounded like “Touch me!” and Exavier got the idea, odd though it may seem, that it was coming from the staff. Now, he must have really been enchanted, because he did something really unreasonable.'' '' The Baron approached the show case and hit it once with his hand breaking the glass. He grabbed the scepter and there was a feeling of being linked to it. The King then looked at the Baron even more grimly and disapprovingly, perhaps almost angrily.'' '' “It would seem that it has chosen you! You are now linked! I am afraid that it is not up to me or to anyone else but you, according to the Britayan traditions, to part you from it. Thus, I let you go freely, but with the advice of letting it go. But beware! As long as you do not, you have my curse! Go, now!”'' “Master!” echoed a voice in the room and suddenly the projection of a man appeared in the centre of the room. It was Demonstrait, the Darkitect’s right hand. He was facing his master and ignoring Typhonus. “Did you summon me?” “Yes, Demonstrait, you don’t have to state the obvious! I called you to discuss this new idea our dear friend gave us!” Demonstrait decided against telling his master it was a rhetorical question. As the Darkitect’s attention turned to his servant, Typhonus dragged himself to the side of the dark room. “So, what idea is it?” “He has figured a way to plant a chaotic side to a minifigure that isn’t even born, yet! When he grows, then he will be able to wreck havoc with the terrible combination of Chaos and Imagination! He will be a great help to our cause!” the Darkitect explained. “But sir, isn’t there a chance that his Imagination might turn out stronger than his Chaos and thus our losing him?” Demonstrait expressed his doubt. “We will have to take that risk! Besides we could pick a family that will create the right psychology. Think how many of the minifigure kind have served Chaos without our intervention before I was even released! And think of the destruction he will cause when he’s grown! Our own friend that brought us this idea caused much more destruction when he infected the Nexus than he would have as a Stromling!” there was a greedy look on his face. “But it won’t be a quick solution! What if the Nexus Force beats us before he makes it to adulthood?” “It is worth the wait! And I don’t think they could beat us so fast! Besides we will have more ideas to help us in the present!” “Well, then I don’t think I have any other objection! It sounds like a good plan, but let’s be cautious before we celebrate” Demonstrait said his final opinion. The Baron was walking through the streets of the city towards its gate. People noticed what he was holding in his hand. When he was arriving there, people just looked at him suspiciously. Now, they looked at him angrily, with hatred even. Many of them were shouting to him harsh words, swearing and hissing at him. Some of them even threw things at him. '' Exavier endured it, but he felt more and more angry. Then, when he was near the gate, he couldn’t take it anymore and with a rage that wasn’t usual of him, he turned around to the people who were now making a small crowd.'' '' “You dare yell at me like that, curse me, drive me out! You’ll rue this day! My revenge will be sweet when you get destroyed due to your actions now!” he shouted and with that left.'' '' As he kept walking on the road away from the city, he started to calm. And then he wondered why he had done it! He had rarely lost his temper in the past. What had happened to him? What had changed? He looked at the staff.'' '' And then there was a voice in his head “Hello, Exavier!”…'' '' The Darkitect opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, Demonstrait before him. Ever since he had taken over Typhonus, they were sharing the same body. Yet, he could always reach him in his mind and converse with the little part of Typhonus’s brain that still resisted him… and steal ideas from him. And no matter how he tried, Typhonus couldn’t stop having dark ideas that served the Darkitect well, especially now that his body had been taken over. “Good! Then, it shall be done!” the Darkitect smiled with anticipation. ~~~***---***~~~ Nearly, a year later, a baby was born. The Darkitect’s plan had worked. And his name was going to be thedude. . . >>Next Suggested Story>> [[The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: Inside the Mirror Halls|''The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: Inside the Mirror Halls]] '''' Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1 Category:Stories